


I will always come home to you

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: Kara has the feeling Lena is avoiding her, except that she has no idea why while Lena is trying to convince herself that she's not avoiding Kara, then, Kara gets injured and Lena takes care of her, which leads some feelings to get revealed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 375





	I will always come home to you

As she hovered in the sky, Kara let out a sigh as she looked down at her phone to read the text Lena just sent her.

_I can’t have lunch with you today. A meeting that I can’t push back just came up. I’m sorry._

Using her super-speed, she typed her reply and sent it.

_Don’t worry about it. :) See you later. :)_

She did her best to appear cheerful in her text despite the fact that her heart was dropping in her stomach and her throat became tightened by a lump that made tears brim into her eyes.

It was the tenth time in about two months that Lena canceled a lunch they had planned. And it had also been about two months since Kara had barely spent time alone with her best friend.

She knew that Lena was a busy woman, even more so since she was currently rebuilding L-Corp after Lex tore the company to pieces, which meant that Lena had to start everything again from scraps.

But still, even though Kara was well aware of her best friend’s workaholic tendency, she couldn’t shake out of her mind the thought that Lena was avoiding her. And the worst part was that she had no idea why.

For the past year, she had thought that they were on the right track to rebuild their friendship. They had worked together and managed to defeat Lex, all the while they had mended their friendship, which had led to a lot of late-night conversations and a lot of tears as they did their best to understand and forgive each other and themselves. They were on the right track, Kara had been convinced of that. They had started hugging again and it didn’t feel awkward. Actually, it had felt even better than before. She and Lena had a lot of movie nights cuddled together. All of this had made Kara think that perhaps her friendship with Lena could turn into something more. Into something that was making her heart ache with longing. Then, Lena stayed overnight about two months ago, they had slept in the same bed and the morning after, when Kara woke up, Lena was already gone. Since then, it was as if all the progress they had made had been suddenly erased, leaving Kara in a confused state and with an aching heart.

Luckily, Lena still came to the weekly game night. However, while before she was the first to come and the last to leave, now, it was as if Lena made sure not to be the first to arrive, just as she made sure to leave before everyone else, as if she tried not to find herself alone with Kara. Which was what led Kara to conclude that Lena was avoiding her. What she couldn’t figure out though was the reason behind Lena’s avoidance.

_“Supergirl, there’s a situation downtown,” Kara heard Alex’s voice through her earpiece._

Knowing that she was no closer to finding the answer she was seeking for, Kara shook her head and did her best to stop thinking about Lena and focus on the distraction a disturbance in the city could provide.

“I’m on my way,” she said as she flew higher and sped up.

* * *

Lena was not avoiding Kara, at least, that was why she tried to convince herself as she canceled yet another lunch, feeling guilty to do so and sad not to see Kara. Even though she knew that she was currently entirely responsible for what she felt.

She really was busy rebuilding her company and cleaning up after the mess Lex left her with. Which unfortunately led her to fall back into her old habits and forget to take care of herself, something she had never been great at doing anyway, even though she was making progress. Or at least, she did until she realized that throwing herself in her work was easier than dealing with the feelings she had for her best friend.

She wasn’t sure exactly when she felt in love with Kara. But the feelings were there, growing deeper, becoming more inconvenient to deal with, and harder to hide at each moment she spent with her best friend. Which was why, these last months, she avoided being alone with Kara as much as much possible. So, no, she wasn’t avoiding Kara, she was just trying not to be alone with her, because she didn’t want to risk doing something stupid like, kissing Kara or telling her what she felt. And that was easier to keep herself from doing that when they were surrounding by other people.

Avoiding being alone with Kara was the only way she could come up with to keep herself from ruining the friendship she had shed so many tears for. And now that she and Kara were somewhat back on track, she didn’t want to lose this precious link.

Because since she and Kara had reconnected after their fallout, they had become even more tactile than before. Or more accurately, Kara was more tactile than before and Lena had a hard time not to melt into a puddle every time she was watching a movie with Kara’s arms wrapped around her. The touch wasn’t unwelcomed though, far from it. But it was in moments like these, that it was almost impossible for her not to lean forward and press her lips to her best friend’s. So far, she had managed though. She was able to keep the control of her emotions and not start daydreaming that Kara might feel the same way about her. Until the night she stayed over, slept in Kara’s bed and woke up in Kara’s arms. At this very moment, it had been really hard not to lean into the fantasy that their friendship could become something more. And it broke her heart to realize that hoping that Kara felt the same way about her was simply a wishful thinking that would never become true. So, that morning, Lena did the only thing she could think of, she forced herself to slither out of Kara’s arms while trying not to wake her up, then, she left Kara’s loft and began doing her best to avoid alone time with Kara until her feelings decided to go away.

But as she felt the ache squeezing her heart, Lena realized that hoping for her feelings toward Kara to go away was another wishful thinking. If anything, not seeing Kara and missing her amplified her need and desire to be close to her.

Still, until she managed to find a solution to keep those feelings for herself, she was determined to keep avoiding alone time with her best friend.

That’s what she told herself before going into a boring but necessary meeting.

When she went back into her office, she checked her phone and noticed that she had three missed calls from Alex. She frowned and was about to call her back when Alex called back first.

Quickly, she picked up. “Hey, what’s…” She interrupted herself when Alex began speaking frantically. Somehow, she deciphered words like _robot_ and _kryptonite_ but what made her heart sink was hearing, _Kara’s hurt_.

Lena swallowed thickly, forcing herself not to let her panic and worries overtake her. She squared her shoulders and spoke determined, “I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

No matter what happened, no matter what she felt, Kara would always come first.

Not waiting for Alex’s reply, she hung up and rushed out of L-Corp without giving any explanation to anyone.

* * *

The first thing Kara felt as she felt herself getting out of a slumber that felt more like a coma was the soft hand firmly tangled in her own as she heard the beep of machines that caused a headache to make her temples pound. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know that it was Lena’s hand. She did it though and blinked her eyes open. She began sitting up slightly and noticed that she was hooked to a few machines, she didn’t look at the screens of the machines though, instead, she looked down, seeing Lena asleep as she snored quietly with her head resting on the edge of the bed.

A smile curved at Kara’s lips even though she felt a pang in her chest. Lena was so beautiful that sometimes it made her heart ache. Lena’s hand, while soft, tightly held on to hers, as if she was afraid to let go. That’s when Kara finally realized that something must have happened to her. She looked around her and noticed that she was in one of Lena’s secret labs. Then, because she couldn’t help herself, she looked down at Lena again. Her gaze got caught by their joined hands. It was the deepest contact she had with her best friend in about two months, so no matter what had led her there, Kara relished into the closeness and brushed softly her thumb over Lena’s knuckles.

Suddenly, her hidden feelings for her best friend overwhelmed her all at once. She could feel a thin film of tears wetting her eyes as her heart quickened, which made the beeping of the machines she was hooked to quicken as well.

Lena woke up, sitting up with a jolt before she stood up and leaned closer to Kara without letting go of her hand, and Kara was grateful to keep this very much needed contact between them.

“Kara, are you all right?” Lena asked, leaning so close to Kara that her dark-hair tickled slightly Kara’s face.

Trying to keep herself from threading her fingers through Lena’s hair, Kara cleared her throat. “I’m, um… I’m okay, I think. What happened?”

“You got in a fight with a robot. He was blasting kryptonite. The anti-kryptonite suit I made you wasn’t enough to protect you entirely. I’ve made some adjustment to it while you were out. Alex, Brainy and I worked together to remove the kryptonite out of you. You’ve been out for three days since and you blew up your powers.”

Kara let out a groan. “Please, remind me to never fight any robots anymore. They always make me solar flare. What happened to it though?”

“You almost blew it up before you passed out. Nia and J’onn finished it up.” Lena said while she checked out the screens of the machines Kara was hooked to.

“No one else got hurt?” Kara asked worried.

“Beside you, no.” Lena answered, sighing. “I was really worried about you.”

“I’m okay,” Kara smiled brightly, too brightly for someone who had been in a coma for three days, Lena thought, however, Kara’s smile lit up her heart and made her own smile curling at her lips.

Letting go of Kara’s hand, Lena slightly stepped back and Kara suddenly felt very cold without her best friend’s hand in her own.

Lena checked a few scans for some minutes, her brow crinkled in concern until a smile lit up her face as she looked back at Kara.

“Sounds like everything is good. Well, almost everything, you still haven’t gotten your powers back.”

“I’m not too worried about that. Usually, I get them back after a few hours. But sometimes that can take days. Having a spike of adrenaline can speed up the process though.”

“Please, don’t do something crazy. You still need to rest.”

“Got it, doc.” Kara smiled.

“Speaking of doc, I should probably go find Alex and tell her you’re awake. She’s been really worried too.”

“Okay,” Kara nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” Lena said, smiling slightly before she began walking away from the bed Kara was lying on.

“Lena?”

“Hum?” Lena spun around, facing her best friend.

“Thank you for… for being there for me.” Kara said with a smile.

“Always,” Lena replied with a smile of her own before she walked out of the lab.

Kara exhaled and she fully laid back and stared at the ceiling, not able to keep herself from thinking that perhaps Lena felt the same way about her. She hoped that Lena felt the same way about her. But that didn’t mean that she was willing to take a risk that could cause her to lose one of the people she loved the most.

Alex walked into the lab, withdrawing Kara from her thoughts.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Alex stepped closer to the bed and leaned down to hug her sister, her grip was tight and made Kara feel how much her sister had been worried.

“I’m okay,” Kara said, squeezing softly her sister before they pulled back. Then, she looked around her, noticing that Lena wasn’t following behind Alex. “Where’s Lena?”

“She went to grab a coffee. She barely left your side since we brought you here. She slept there and held your hand the entire time.”

A warm flutter swirled through Kara’s heart as she learned this. She still wondered why Lena seemed to have been avoiding her these past months. But for now, she just wanted to be grateful for having Lena by her side.

“How long are you going to keep pretending you’re only best friends?” Alex’s question startled Kara from her thoughts.

“Wha-What do you mean?” Kara stared wide-eyed at her sister.

“I’m not stupid.” Alex rolled her eyes. “None of us are. And all this mutual pining is really painful to watch. Plus, after everything you went through, you both deserve to be fully happy.”

“Lena’s not pining for me.” Kara said, not denying that she herself was because she knew that it was the truth.

“She is, but you’re too busy pining yourself that you don’t notice that she is too.”

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Alex, I just woke up from a three days coma. Please, don’t make my mind spin with what could eventually happen between Lena and I if I ever feel brave enough to tell her that I love her.”

“Well, at least you’re not denying anymore what you feel, so that’s a progress.” Alex smiled at her sister before she began running some tests on her.

Some time later, Lena walked back into the lab, sipping a cup of coffee and holding a latte from Noonan’s.

“For you,” she smiled, handing Kara her favorite latte.

“You’re my hero, Lena Luthor.” Kara gave Lena a thousand-watt smile before she took a large swig of her latte and hummed in delight.

A pretty blush tinged Lena’s cheeks as she gave Kara a dimpled smile.

Kara beamed and drank happily as she looked at Lena.

Lena felt her blush deepen and tried to make it go away as she couldn’t take her gaze off Kara.

Eventually, Alex cleared her throat and snapped them both out of their moment.

With slightly flushed cheeks, Kara and Lena both spun their heads to look at Alex.

“You can go home, Kara. But I’d like to go and stay with you.” Alex said.

“I’m fine. You don’t need to babysit me.” Kara let out a sigh.

“You spent three days in a coma. You still need to rest. Besides, you’re still without powers. I don’t want you to be alone tonight.” Alex said.

“Alex, you’re always overly protective every time I’m without powers. But I can assure you, I’ll be fine.” Kara replied.

“I can stay with you.” Lena told Kara.

“Really?” Kara asked surprised as a delighted expression took over her face.

“I mean, um…” Lena cleared her throat as she could feel another blush warming her cheeks. “If you’re both okay with that.”

“I am more than okay with this,” another thousand-watt smile lit up Kara’s face as she almost bounced in her sitting position.

“That’s good for me too,” Alex said, giving a knowing smile to her sister.

“Great,” Lena breathed out as she grabbed her phone. “I’m gonna call my driver to pick us up.”

Kara nodded enthusiastically, every fiber of her being buzzing with happiness.

Lena gave Kara another smile that made Kara weak on the knees and made her grateful that she was currently sitting. Then Lena walked out of the lab and Alex smirked at her sister.

“Strangely, you’re not complaining when Lena is the one staying with you.”

“Shut up,” Kara punched her sister’s shoulder.

Alex laughed. “Perhaps you’ll finally sort things out.”

“I’m just happy to spend time with her.” Kara shrugged, smiling. “Whatever we do.”

* * *

“I filled you a bath,” Lena said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Kara was sitting on the couch with warm thick blankets wrapped around her. No matter how much she insisted that she was fine, Lena could see that she was exhausted and not used to being without her powers.

“Thank you,” Kara smiled sweetly, getting up and pulling her thick blankets up with her, keeping them wrapped around her body. “Why it’s so cold here? It’s usually super warm.”

“It’s not really cold. Your temperature is just not as high as usual given that you don’t have powers. I’m gonna turn up the heater even more.”

“I’m okay. I don’t want you to be too hot.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow. “You think I’m too hot already?”

Kara cleared her throat as a blush warmed her cheeks and the tip of her ears. “I meant, um… I don’t want you to suffocate in a loft too heated.”

A little smirk curved at Lena’s lips until she smiled softly. “Don’t worry about me. I’m all right. Tonight is about you. Now go into the bath before the water cool down. Do you need help?”

“Are you offering to helping me undress?” Kara smirked, mirth shining in her eyes even though she felt suddenly very hot as she pictured Lena undressing her.

Her eyes bulging out, Lena almost chocked on her saliva before she swallowed thickly and cleared her throat until she regained her composure. “Do, um… Do you need help?”

“I think I can manage to take a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie off. I’ll call you if I have trouble though. In the meantime, help yourself into something more comfortable.” Kara said before she walked into the bathroom.

Lena shook her head once Kara disappeared into the bathroom. _Did we just flirt?_ She wondered as she went to Kara’s bedroom and pulled her favorite loungewear, a pair of sweatpants and Kara’s NCU hoodie, out of the dresser.

She exhaled a relieved breath as she took her three-piece suit off and wrapped herself in Kara’s clothes that always felt more comfortable than her own.

Then, despite what Kara said, she turned the heater up a little more and ordered Kara’s favorite takeout, knowing that it was all her best friend needed to get back on track.

An hour later, Lena was standing near the couch, folding some laundry that Kara hadn’t had the time to take care of before when Kara walked out of the bathroom, clad with new loungewear and her thick blankets hanging between her arms.

“Thank you. I really needed that.” Kara said with a sweet smile.

Feeling warmth flood her chest as every time Kara’s smile was aimed at her, all Lena could do was reply with a smile of her own. “I ordered your favorite takeout.”

Letting her blankets fall to the floor, Kara trotted up to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her.

Lena closed her eyes as she melted into the embrace. Even without her usual temperature, Kara’s arms were still the warmest place she had ever nestled into.

“You’re the best,” Kara said, her warm breath caressing softly Lena’s skin as she burrowed her face into Lena’s neck and breathed into her scent.

They kept silently holding each other for long minutes until someone knocked at the door.

Gathering all her strength, Lena withdrew from Kara’s warmth and stepped away from her as she went to open the door and handed a generous tip to the delivery guy as she grabbed their food.

The scent of potstickers, fried rice and roasted chicken filled Kara’s senses and her stomach grumbled loudly as she went to help Lena carry their stuff.

Then, someone else knocked at the door. Lena opened it and handed a generous tip to another delivery guy as she grabbed a pizza box.

Kara exhaled as she put a hand to her chest and smiled dreamily at Lena. “You really know the way to my heart.”

“I also made a chocolate pecan pie. Eliza gave me the recipe. It’s cooling down.” Lena smiled, her cheeks dimpling.

Kara’s face lit up even more as she let out a little squeal and rushed to the kitchen island, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she looked at the pie until Lena tugged on her hand and led her to the couch.

“Dinner first, darling.” Lena smiled, guiding Kara to sit on the couch.

Kara’s heart fluttered at the term of endearment and she smiled sweetly at her best friend. It wasn’t the first time Lena called her _darling_ and as every time, it ignited a hope within her that perhaps she and Lena were on the same page. But that was a thought for another day, Kara told herself silently as Lena sat down beside her before they began digging into their food.

Then, finally came the dessert and Kara let out a tiny moan as she tasted the chocolate pecan pie. “Mmm, don’t tell Eliza, but that’s the best pie I’ve ever eaten.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Lena said, smiling slightly.

“I know,” Kara smiled fondly at her best friend as she resumed her eating.

Afterwards, they cleaned everything up together before they went back to sit on the couch, settling so close to each other that their thighs were touching, which sent out a strong warmth flood through them both.

“Thank you for being here with me tonight, Lena.” Kara felt the need to say.

“That’s what friends are for.” Lena said, shrugging and smiling slightly.

“I missed you lately,” Kara felt the need to add.

Lena cleared her throat and slightly averted Kara’s gaze. “Yeah, um… I’ve been really busy with everything I have to do at L-Corp.”

“I know,” Kara nodded, then, she slightly bit her lower lip as she sucked in a deep breath before blowing it out slowly. “You sure that’s all it is?”

Lena grew quiet and looked down as she chewed her lips, alternating from one to the other. She couldn’t lie to Kara. She didn’t want to. But saying the truth felt terrifying. A lump lunged itself in her throat and tears brimmed into her eyes as she looked up at her best friend.

Kara’s heart dropped and clenched at seeing Lena’s eyes glisten with tears. She shifted closer to her best friend and slid her hand into hers, gently slotting their fingers together and softly rubbing her thumb over Lena’s knuckles. “Lena, you can tell me everything. I will always be here for you. No matter what.”

“I know,” Lena smiled slightly. “I just don’t want to ruin everything. We came so far and we worked so hard to be where we are now. I don’t want to…” She trailed off and let out a deep breath

“You’re not going to ruin everything,” Kara gave Lena a reassuring smile as she squeezed softly Lena’s hand. “As you said, we came so far, so if we’re still united after everything we went through, I don’t think anything can pull us apart if we don’t let it pull us apart.”

Lena stayed quiet for long minutes as she looked at Kara, taking in her gentle eyes and sweet smile, and the warmth and softness of Kara’s hand in her own, all the things that had always made her feel safe. She sighed, knowing that nothing could diminish what she felt for her best friend. Perhaps being honest was the best thing to do, no matter how awkward things could become if Kara didn’t feel the same way. Up until now, she didn’t think Kara could be returning her feelings. But from the way she was looking and smiling at her while she held her hand, she wasn’t so sure anymore that everything she had been feeling for years was one-sided. Perhaps taking a leap of faith to have the happiness she longed for was worth it, she thought as she gathered all the courage that she could muster while looking at the woman she loved.

Lena blinked back her tears as she let out a deep breath. “I’m not sure how to say it and I’m not really great with huge romantic love speeches so I’m just going to say it like I feel it… I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I’m in love with you. I’m not sure when it happened, perhaps it was from the moment you walked into my office with your adorable clumsiness, or perhaps it happened overtime as we grew close. Anyway, about three years ago, you wrapped me in your arms. It wasn’t particularly an emotional moment whatsoever, we just had lunch actually, but you hugged me and I don’t know why, but at that very moment, I understood that what I felt for you was more than a friendship. I didn’t say anything because I couldn’t even allow myself imagine that you could be feeling the same way about me. Then, everything went downhill when I found out you were Supergirl. But no matter how hurt and angry I was, I never stopped loving you and my feelings became even stronger when we found our way back to each other. And that’s why it’s become too hard to stay silent about this, to not act on what I feel. That’s why I’ve been avoiding being alone too much with you lately, I didn’t want to blurt things out. However, I just spent three days holding your hand while you were unconscious. I knew you were going to wake up, but I was so scared that perhaps I would never have the chance to tell you, so I realize now that I don’t want to spend another day without you knowing what I truly feel about you.”

Kara stared wide-eyed at her best friend as she gaped in disbelief. “You… You’re in lo-love with m-me?”

“Yes,” Lena swallowed thickly, feeling tears well up into her eyes again.

Kara blinked as she kept staring in silence at her best friend, instead of being wide-eyed, she now narrowed her eyes and crinkled her brow.

“Please, Kara, say something.” Lena exhaled, grateful that Kara hadn’t pulled away and was still holding her hand. But still, she just had poured her heart out, something she wasn’t known to do, except for Kara, so she really needed to hear what Kara had to say.

Kara opened her mouth, then, she closed it. She looked down at their joined hands, letting her thumb rub soft motions atop Lena’s hand until she looked up at her best friend and smiled, deciding to say the simplest and truest thing that she had ever felt.

“I love you too,” she said with a bright smile lighting her face. “I’m in love with you.”

This time, it was Lena’s turn to gape and stare wide-eyed at her best friend.

Smiling, Kara shifted closer to Lena and put her hand to caress Lena’s cheek. “I’ve always been in love with you. From the moment I walked into your office. I can’t say I realized it right away though. But overtime, I finally understood what I feel for you, what I’ve always felt, what I know I’ll always feel. And… I’d really like to kiss you now, if you’re okay with that?”

Feeling happy tears slide down on her cheeks as she leaned her cheek into Kara’s palm, Lena breathed out a chuckle and nodded.

Beaming, Kara leaned forward, letting their lips hover inches apart and feeling Lena’s hitched breath against her face. She softly caressed Lena’s cheek with her thumb as she finished closing the distance and connected their lips in a loving kiss.

Letting out a low moan as her lips caressed Kara’s, Lena’s hand went to tangle into Kara’s hair as she softly glided her tongue across Kara’s lips.

This time, it was Kara’s turn to moan as Lena deepened the kiss, letting their tongue mingle sweetly and passionately together.

Their arms wrapped around each other as they kept kissing. Warmth flooded them and swept them in an embrace as they started to get to know each other like they had been wanting to know each other for years.

Eventually, they shifted their position and Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara’s waist as she felt herself being lifted up from the couch.

Breathless, Lena withdrew from the kiss with a gasp.

Kara burrowed her face into Lena’s neck and breathed into her scent as she held on tight to her.

Lena looked down and laughed when she noticed that Kara was making them float. “Darling, I think your powers are back.”

“Mmm,” Kara hummed against Lena’s neck, oblivious to the situation.

“We’re floating.” Lena laughed.

Kara took her face off Lena’s neck and looked down, chuckling when she noticed that indeed she was making them float. Grinning, she looked up at Lena. “Now I know that I will just have to kiss you to get my powers back the next time I solar flare.”

“Don’t take this as an invitation to be in a coma for days, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I love you, powers or not. But don’t scare me like this again.”

“I promise that I will always come home to you, no matter what.” Kara smiled.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Lena said, a dimpled smile lighting her face.

“I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor.” Kara replied, her sweet smile warming Lena’s heart.

Softy, their lips joined in another loving kiss as Kara lowered them to the couch and pulled Lena onto her lap.

Beaming, they rested their foreheads together as they held on to each other, feeling fully at home for the first time of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
